


Breathe

by Balthuza



Category: Shards of the Sun
Genre: Angsty fluff?, Kinda?, M/M, Worry, and forks, fluffy angst?, idk - Freeform, it's really not Oswald's day, so much worry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-04
Updated: 2017-02-04
Packaged: 2018-09-22 01:08:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9575162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Balthuza/pseuds/Balthuza
Summary: This is not a happy ending. But it’s something.





	

When Oswald wakes up on the Crossroads, it is not what he expects. In fact if he had to list his expectations, red skies and weird goats wouldn’t even make it on the list at all. There are people here - trying to explain what just happened, and his heart stops for a second when he notices the unmoving shape of Albany, lying on the ground. 

 

Then there is slime trying to kill them, and the almost strangers lead them away, and even with the weight of Albany pressing him down, he can’t help but be grateful for Leo’s presence, as terrible as he is looking right now. He can see the odd group is genuinely worried, as the gnome, Flick, was by the table (and they really will have to talk about this, he knows and the knot in his stomach tightens). 

 

When they leave the cellar and he starts to climb the stairs, he is hit by a wave of relief, the doors, the view outside so familiar after the strangeness of the place where he came to himself. For the first time in the last few hours, he allows himself to breathe. He can feel the way Albany’s breath seems to be easier too, and for a moment he can almost relax.

 

This is not a happy ending. But it’s something.

 

Of course then there’s the voice of Madam Pemberton, and the list of nine types of forks pops up in his head immediately and the moment is lost.


End file.
